Talk:Puppet Master Solo guide
Couldn't help but notice that yours is the only page I've ever seen a clear description for the Tactical Processor. Exactly how correct is the statement? I'd gladly acknowledge a reason to let the attachment stop collecting dust. --Coronawolf 01:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Instead of impede on your current works (its so neat, don't want to make it messy lol) I'd like to share a bit of experience from my recent adventures, since the new level cap increase - I found myself doing just about everything solo on pup even before the level cap adjustment. So since the new addition I have moved around various zones to go for new-found skill ups and testing mettle against all kinds of mobs. When I saw myself ding level 76 I saw my skills appear grey once more, this made me frown (perfectionist in me I suppose, heh) so I set out to do some grinding, here is where I went. 76~78 -> Cape Terrigan, page 5 spamming on Sand Cockatrice and Greater Manticore. (with /nin) In this camp I found it difficult to focus on Valoredge and Sharpshot frames to increase skills, due to the lack of support and curing that you get with your Stormwaker/Soulsoother combo. I had to rely on my Tactics/Signal Pearl for my npc for support on multiple occasions because you do take *alot* of damage if you don't time your Flashbulbs when you recast spells. Ofcouse this may be a problem for some users, as not everyone has a level 70 npc that can cure you. Take advantage of the PUPs evade by stacking up asmuch Evasion+ gear as you can, despite the level of these mobs their accuracy is horrible given the proper equipment. (Antares Harness, Emperor/Empress Hairpin, Hades Sainti are noteable items) 79~80 -> Ro'Meave, page 4/5 with Apocalyptic/Infernal Weapons and Darksteel Golems. (again with /nin) Starting out I got my npc to assist me with support while I had my Valoredge out (again, may be a issue with those without a npc available to them) the weapons are very straight forward and require less work then the Greater Manticores and Sand Cockatrices due to the fact that - Weapons only have 2 WS's which are easily disabled with a well timed Flashbulb, the only problem with them is their low delay as it makes it difficult to time recasts without interruption. The Darksteel Golems are even easier to approach in some respect, they have a much longer delay between their attacks but they use alot of elemental moves so almost makes Utsu casting pointless. * A suggestion on-top of all this Ro'Meave business as-well, invest in some Jack-o'Lanterns and if possible a Undead Earring (damn rare though!) to take advantage of Arcana Killer, intimidation ftw. Can't stress enough about getting ahold of evasion equipment where possible, the accuracy of all the monsters is horrible if your evasion is capped and you have additional items to further boost it. Food for thought for those who stick it out solo! GL out there! :) Dawezy 10:56, July 8, 2010 (UTC) This guide is a fantastic guide for leveling PUP solo, but I do admit that there are a few camps that are listed that are still too high for the level suggestion. Example is the East Ronfaure S, I tried many times in this area with different combinations of sub jobs and puppet build, and it's still too tough for me. But all in all, this guide has been rather helpful. --Harle 15:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your input in regards to your questions Tactical Proc the description that I give is merely based off my experince and experimenting with it so I can't say it's 100% accurate but it seems to work for me. In regards to those experincing problems with some camps being too High during my soloing on some of these camps yes there were plenty of deaths here and there and also I had alot of evasion gear while I fighting 42 I believe was the hight plus but stick with it the exp gains do out way the deaths but tailor this guide to your own tastes. --Stigmar 18:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) GoV - ToV love the guide. you might want to add info solo using the GoV camps. I find most to be VERY pup-friendly and have been using them to cap skill on my VE and Ss frames (the only 2 uncapped on my 90 pup). In particular, Dangruf wadi and Rangemount Pass are usually not heavily occupied leading to little-if any-competition, the main knock on Zehruhn Mines. However, the drop rate on pup attachments has been miserable for me so far.--Deadmeataru 00:02, September 9, 2011 (UTC) This sounds like a good idea, if you willing to write your experinces here where you fought what you fought lvl and what page you did here I post into a section on the main guide. --Stigmar Inhibitor *I can practically guarantee that the deciding TP amount is 80%, not 90%. When deployed, my Harly/Harly did not WS at 89%, but as soon as I used a Drain Samba to go down to 79%, it used Slapstick. --Your Mother :D 08:37, September 7, 2011 (UTC) (Moved from main page) If you can send me a copy of your parser info to back this up I gladly change this until then I will leave it as is based of my own parser results. *I wish I could back up my claim, but I play on the 360 and can't generate such information. While I'll definitely admit to jumping the gun on my claim (as I've been testing it more, I've had WS procs from 80-84%), I've experienced nothing at 89% multiple times. I'm not sure if can be argued that the Automaton "check" (as referenced from descriptions of the Tactical Processor) hasn't had the time to occur when I get the 85-89% TP conditions. Once you fall below 85%, the WS seems to proc within a tick's time (usually near-instant). I'm still low leveled (38) with less-than-optimal gear, so I lack the evasion to sit in the upper 80s for more than 10 seconds (vs. the EP mobs I've been EXPing on). While I definitely retract my previous "guarantee", I would definitely implore you just try out /DNC for yourself and see how long you can sit in the 85-89% with Inhibitor working. I have no desire to muck up your work with a couple hours worth of me just eyeballing things. You've put together a great, thorough guide, and you've spent tons more time with the job than I have. If 90% works for you and all the other PUPs out there, who am I to disagree, eh? --Badough 14:24, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I do some more testing after all there are certain elements server delay and 0.5% tp possiblely gear choices, automaton setup and the fact SE like to change things with ninja fixes that can change these figures the desciption for this attachment is generally the most accepted on amoung the pup community UPDATE: Doing some testing and actually comparing xbox and pc version using my xbox it did indeed hold at 85% however on the pc it did not which makes things a little mor complicated into working out which version is displaying the correct value anyone have a ps2 version to test this out? --Stigmar